A New Era
by Mangle6
Summary: Sweet Loccino and Airhead's new ways to the kingdom end up making all of Sugar Rush miserable. How will the divided and broken kingdom come together to take down an evil force?
1. Prologue: Wishing For Better Day's

Airhead and Sweet Loccino we're in the throne room,

"You think they'll show?" Airhead asked.

"Oh there gonna show." Sweet Loccino said, and just as they said that Fudge and Kit ran in. Fudge's hair even short was messy and unkempt. She had large bags over her eye's looking exhausted, while Kit was the same. Except he was kept awake with constant fear running through his veins. Airhead and Sweet Loccino walked towards the code room.

"Follow us!" Airhead said, Kit gulped while Fudge bit her lip as they followed. The two had just put their kids down for a nap when the princesses called them. Kit had used a new flower he had made that could produce a force field over anything. So they knew their kid's we're safe; but they still couldn't help to worry anyway. They got to the code room and Sweet Loccino opened it, the ropes we're then tied around their waists.

And the group then swam into the code room as the two stopped by Fudge, Kit, Mocho, and Cinnamon's code boxes. They glowed as the two opened Cinnamon's and Mocho's boxes. And in the boxes they read:

 ** _Name: Mocho Rosemary Smoreline_**

 ** _Age: 4 months_**

 ** _Likes: Cinnamon, reading, Fudge, Kit._**

 ** _Dislikes: Crowds, Airhead, loud noises, Akihiko Azamuku._**

 ** _Power: ???_**

*

 ** _Name: Powdered Cinnamon Smoreline_**

 ** _Age: 4 months_**

 ** _Likes: Mocho, Kit, Fudge, racing, speed, Pucker (sorta)._**

 ** _Dislikes: Akihiko Azamuku, crowds, people who hurt Mocho, Airhead (sorta)._**

 ** _Power: Sentient hair_**

"Interesting profiles and children I see here. Now tell us why you two haven't come to our little assembles like the rest of Sugar Rush." Sweet Loccino said,

"Your sure proud of them aren't ya?" Airhead asked.

"Ye—Yeah." Kit and Fudge said trying to figure out where this was going,

"Well I'd be a real shame if something happened to them. Now you wouldn't want that would you?" Sweet Loccino said. Fudge and Kit began crying,

"Yo—You wouldn't." Kit said.

"Please don't hurt them!" Fudge said,

"Well then you two are going to come to our assembles. We don't care if you have to sleep outside the castle. Just get there! Cause if you miss one more we will make sure your kid's have nightmares in the afterlife!" Sweet Loccino said. Getting in Kit's and Fudge's face as her amulet glowed and her voice turned demonic. The couple hugged themselves tightly, and nodded furiously.

"Good you wouldn't want to make us angry. Now we have one in ten. Do whatever you have to do and get back here. **_OR ELSE_**!" Airhead said, and Fudge and Kit nodded.

Fudge and Kit we're now running home as the sky was a deep blood red. But that was covered by dark ominous clouds as another storm threatened to break free. Fudge and Kit sighed, they wished everything could go back to normal.


	2. First Words

Everyone was waiting at the castle as Fudge and Kit had Mocho and Cinnamon in a twin bed-like stroller. Cinnamon grumbled as she glared up at the rulers while Mocho was blushing furiously and shaking like a leaf. Kit looked concerned as he pulled out Mocho's blanny and gave it to him. The baby boy grabbed it and hugged it tightly but that didn't stop his anxiety.

"I bet you all wondering why we called you here!" Airhead said,

"Well we need new guards and servants for our needs so who will it be?" Sweet Loccino said. Kit gulped and Fudge looked at him in shock.

"Oh you are not going to be some servant boy for them." Fudge said, Kit winced she blushed.

"I haven't been making money selling my flowers, potions, or remedies. And we need money for the kid's." Kit said, and he hesitantly put his hand up. Airhead saw Kit's hand and her eye's lit up but Swizzle raised his hand as well. Sweet Loccino and Airhead looked at each other,

"Swizzle. We'd think you'd be the best at the job." Sweet Loccino said. Kit's hope wilted like a flower as he lowered his hand while Fudge pat him on the back.

"That's all for today and be sure to be in your home's by six thirty sharp." Sweet Loccino said, everyone disbanded.

"Listen Fudge….you don't mind if I just go clear my head. I…..I need to think." Kit said, Fudge nodded sharing a empathetic look. Kit sighed and kissed Cinnamon's and Mocho's cheeks before leaving. They smiled sadly and watched their dad walked off into the candy cane forest.

Kit stopped at his former home and a smile came onto the NPC's face.

 _'I should really clear out all those flowers…..if any are still alive by now.'_ Kit thought, he then walked into his former house and moved all the stuff away from the trapdoor. Kit had just come out of his former house carrying his old notebooks and the last of his flowers. He had an impressed smile on his face as only a quarter of his flowers had died off. Kit looked up in the sky just as thunder struck. The NPC hurriedly picked up his flowers and past notebooks before speed walking home.

*

Fudge was pacing as Mocho and Cinnamon watched as was looking at her phone at it read: 6:29. She gulped no one had been late for curfew. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen to her hunny bunny if he was late. Suddenly the door slammed open just as it turned six thirty; Kit dropped the flowers and ran inside. His breathe was ragged as he closed the door, he didn't sat anything as he opened the greenhouse room door.

And ran in putting his flowers into the pots and soil before they could die. And he put his newly retrieved notebooks on the desk as well. Once Kit shut the greenhouse room door he finally took a rest landing hard on his tail. Fudge ran to Kit and kissed the NPC all over his face. Once she was done Kit's cheeks we're flushed as he brought hid legs tightly together.

"Kit don't worry me like that! I was so scared you'd be late!" Fudge said, Kit chuckled nervously.

"Sorry….I just saw my old house. And….I thought why not clean out my old garden." Kit said,

"Okay….but please be careful we can't afford anything bad happening in this family right now." Fudge said. The NPC nodded but suddenly the door slammed open as Sweet Loccino and Airhead walked in. Kit jumped into Fudge's arms, Airhead giggled as she took a picture with her phone.

"Blackmail opportunity!" Airhead said, Kit blushed and jumped out of his wives arms.

"Listen Kit. Your flowers are seen as a very good resource for my sister. If you give us the necessary flowers when we ask then we'll pay you handsomely." Sweet Loccino said, Kit gulped. He felt his greed and his love for his family telling him to take the job. But his common since and conscience was telling him not to take the job.

"And….what….pray tell would happen if….if I didn't." Kit said, Sweet Loccino walked up to him with a wicked grin.

"Well Kit Cripple. It would be a shame if you got your legs cut off this time around." Sweet Loccino said, Fudge gasped while Kit paled.

"Wha—What kind of flowers do you want?" Kit said, Fudge looked shocked but she looked back to the grin on Sweet Loccino's face. And shuttered she then knew that it was either picking the lesser of two evils. Airhead giggled,

"That's easy! I want a flower that can give people the abilities to read minds and one that can help people predict future events! Can you get those for me?" She said. Kit gulped he ran into his room and ran back to the princesses, one flower was as black as night. As it's petals we're sharp enough to cut skin, while the other one was small just barely as big as Kit's hand. The petals we're a gentle blue as the center of it was a pale yellow. Airhead looked at Kit skeptically,

"You had made these flowers prior?" Sweet Loccino said. The NPC nodded, Airhead picked up the flowers and smiled.

"Okay….but know if your lying someone is going to need that wheelchair again." Airhead warned she then kissed Kit on the cheek and the bunny winced, the two princesses then left. Once they we're gone Kit rubbed his cheek like mad.

"Somebody get some acid I just got the kiss of death!" Kit cried as actual tears built in his eye's, with his face going redder by the minute. Fudge cooed worriedly before she picked up her husband and hugged. Suddenly though the two heard a small voice say:

"Dada…." Fudge and Kit turned to see Mocho and Cinnamon. The baby girl just had a look of shock while Mocho reached out for his parents.

"Dada! Dada!" Mocho said again, Kit smiled as he jumped out of his wife's arms and held his son in his grasp.

"Yes! I'm your dada! I'm your dada!" Kit said as Mocho had a sheepish smile on his face, as his eye's gleamed with happiness.


	3. It Will Be So Easy

Airhead was in her room mixing up the flowers as her cauldron bubbled a bright pink. Sweet Loccino winced as the color of the concoction.

"What is this going to do?" Sweet Loccino asked,

"You'll see! And it will give us a real leg up!" Airhead said as she spooned a bit of it out of the cauldron. "Here! It's done!" Sweet Loccino took a step back, but after looking into her sister's eyes she sighed. And she slurped the potion from the spoon, and she swallowed it. She suddenly felt a huge headache once it subsided she looked at her sister. Sweet Loccino opened her mouth to speak. But she closed it as she heard something that sounded exactly like her sister.

 _'Oh I hope it worked! This is the first time my potions were made to help!'_ Sweet Loccino's jaw dropped,

"H—How did you do that without speaking!?" Sweet Loccino said. Airhead jumped up and down in excitement, but as she did the Sweet Loccino saw her sister as she was gonna crash into the table. And the concoction would spill all over her, Sweet Loccino snapped out of her trance. Just in enough time to pull Airhead away from the table.

"Airhead! Be careful! You would've gotten hurt!" Sweet Loccino said, Airhead only blinked until she smiled happily.

"Yes! It worked you can read my mind and see into the near future! I knew it would work!" Airhead said, Sweet Loccino smiled.

"Sis! You're a genies!" Sweet Loccino said, and the two went silent for a moment. "Wow. That felt weird to say outload." Airhead nodded.

"I know right!? But nevermind that I need to drink some!" Airhead said, as she brought a spoonful over to her mouth.

*

Meanwhile Mocho and Cinnamon we're in their cribs as they we're trying to get some sleep. But Cinnamon couldn't get any sleep,

"Browther…..how dwd ywu tawk wike that?" Cinnamon asked. Mocho blushed and played with his ears nervously,

"I—I dwn't know. I—I'm nwt evwn swre what I swid. Bwt it mwde mwm and dada hwppy! I thwnk I'll swy it agawn! Onwy tw mwke mwm and dada hwppy. Esweciwlly dada." Mocho said muttering the last two sentences. Cinnamon gave a disappointed grunt,

"Ywu rewlly lowk up to dwda dwn't ywu?" She said. Mocho blushed even redder as he hid his face behind his hands.

"M—Mwybe." Mocho whispered, Cinnamon held back a giggle.

"Ywu dwn't need tw fwel ashawed. Dwd's swlly, smwrt, and rewally strwng." Cinnamon said, "Is thwt why ywo lowk up to dwd? Becwuse he's strwng?" Mocho bit his lip. He gulped as his face went red,

"No." Mocho lied. Cinnamon rolled her eyes,

"Lwer." Cinnamon teased. Mocho smiled nervously as he felt fatigue take over. He yawned and covered himself with his blanket,

"Nwght sws." Mocho said.

"Nwght brwther." Cinnamon replied as her brother went to sleep, but her smile doom fell. Why couldn't she had said "dada" or better yet "mama"? Why couldn't she had made them happy?

 _'Eweything hws bwen weally swd lwtely. I wish I cwuld mwke mwm and dwd smile.'_ Cinnamon thought as she sucked back tears in her eye's, and went to bed.

*

Sweet Loccino and Airhead walked over to the meeting room in the castle as they placed their amulets on the long table. They both pressed the pupils in the center and the amulets started to glow brighter and brighter. Until there was a flash of yellow light, the two uncovered their eye's and smiled as they looked up to see the face of Turbo. Airhead giggled, and Sweet Loccino just gave a pleased smile.

"Aw! My children! I see you've gotten enough negative emotions and souls to bring me back!" Turbo said without his usual lisp,

"And Sweet Loccino killed Ralph, Calhoun, Sonic, Gloyd, and any other leader figures!" Airhead said.

"And Airhead killed Pucker. And now their souls are trapped in an endless cycle of torture." Sweet Loccino said, Airhead shuttered at her mentioned killing. Turbo smiled,

"Amazing! And you did this all on your own! I'm so proud! And what about Kit and Fudge?" Turbo said. Airhead and Sweet Loccino blushed as wide smiles came to their faces.

"We both threatened their children's lives! And we threatened to cut Kit's legs off! We also cut Fudge's hair so it's completely incapable of attacking!" Sweet Loccino announced with full confidence,

"A—And I made it so we have to ability to see into the near future and read minds!" Airhead added. Turbo laughed triumphantly,

"Good! Good! We'll get revenge for them killing me! And I'll be torturing those souls in the amulets! If you need me call me….but I doubt you will. Your doing so well!" Turbo said before his face disappeared in a bright flash. Airhead and Sweet Loccino gave each other high fives as they put their respective amulets on. They smiled as nefarious music began to play, and Sweet Loccino said.

 _Can you believe this was so easy?_

 _Those dunces didn't see the evil underneath!_

 _Now we have all the power!_

 _And the citizens have cowered!_

 _I still can't believe that we have won!_

Airhead rolled her eye's and interrupted singing:

 _It's true those losers didn't see what was under their nose._

 _But we can't stop to sniff the roses._

 _We have to keep our guard up; or we will mess up!_

 _And everything would've been in-vain._

 _Sure it was super easy!_

 _With everyone so trusting and pleasing!_

 _But we can't mess up today!_

Sweet Loccino sighed as she grabbed her sister by the hand and jumped on the table with her.

 _You may be right but those guys will not put up a fight!_

 _They will get on their knees and beg for their lives to be spared!_

 _Once we get strong enough the arcade will be ours!_

 _And then they'll see!_

 _That daddy was the ruler meant to be!_

 _And it will be….so easy!_

Sweet Loccino sang just as the music ended, she walked over to the castle balcony. With her sister following in tow, once she got over there her and her sister shared a malicious look. As they both sang:

 _And it will be so easy._


	4. This Needs To Stop

Swizzle had just walked to the hospital and was now holding a two small bags of Sugar Rush's new kind of currency in his hands. Small blue sapphires each sapphire costed the same amount as a penny. When Airhead and Sweet Loccino took over they made it law that anyone who had the past currency to turn it in to be burned. And for it to be replaced with theirs and to ensure that their currency was being used they messed with the code and turned the coins into this. Swizzle hated the new currency along with every other change the two had made.

Not only did Swizzle find changing the currency pointless. But not much of it was around, since they costed as much as a penny. Many had to be spent even after store mangers, venders and more lowered their prices. Swizzle guessed they stopped lowering cause they need food as well. Speaking of food thanks to the storm clouds and constant rain the plants got too much rain and not enough light.

So almost everyone was going hungry and what did the princesses do about it? Nothing. It seemed as if they wanted the kingdom to be in shambles.

"I said give it to me!" Swizzle heard a voice, he looked around to see he was in Sugar Rush square. He looked to see a vender having a fight with the one and only Kit.

"I'm very sorry sir but I can't give it to you without money!" The vender said having what only could be a look of compassion for the NPC,

"My family needs it! We're out of food! We're out of money! Do you want two babies to die!?" Kit screamed back. Swizzle looked at the vender as he continued to defy Kit. He then looked back to the NPC as he clutched his fist his eye's turning an ominous blue. Swizzle gasped as he ran over and put a hand on Kit's shoulder,

"Get off of me! I swear I—" Kit said until he turned around to see Swizzle. The NPC blushed vibrantly and Swizzle looked to see the vender was selling. Candycare boxes to families in need; just like any other cause like theirs the boxes we're filled with anything a family might need. Swizzle was in shock he knew Kit to be a bit prideful when it came to his family. He looked back to a completely mortified NPC suddenly the bunny ran off.

"Kit wait—" Swizzle said, before he realized the bunny was too far away. He sighed and opened one of the bags, "How much is it?"

"Twenty sapphires." The vender replied and the two made the pay off.

*

Kit had stopped running by the entrance of Sugar Rush. He saw crying as he didn't dare try to go any further. As he knew that if he tried to get out a field would show up and bounce him right off. Which would alert Sweet Loccino and Airhead that someone was trying to get out. Kit sniffed as face burned, the bunny suddenly stiffened as he heard footsteps.

"Kit are you alright?" Swizzle said, as he held a box in his arms. Kit bit his lip, Swizzle sighed and put the box on the ground.

"There's no reason to feel embarrassed Kit. You we're trying to help your family." Swizzle said,

"I—I didn't want anyone I knew to know I was getting help. I….I only know how to care for flowers. I—I can't grow fruits and vegetables yet. I want to. But I can't." Kit whimpered. As tears streamed from his eye's, Swizzle sat by the NPC and handed him one of bags of money he had earned.

"Here." Swizzle said, Kit blinked she a moment as he looked at the bag. The heart in his amulet glowed as the NPC smiled slightly,

"Yo—Your sure? Don't you need this? You already helped me buy one of those boxes a—" Kit said.

"And I also paid for a weekly delivery." Swizzle interrupted.

"What!?" Kit replied, "Bu—But—"

"But you need help even if you like it or not. Every week. Once a week. Until this is all over it's gonna show up at you and Fudge's home. I'll make sure of it." Swizzle interrupted once again.

"We—Well then take it back!" Kit said handing the bag to Swizzle; only for the racer to refuse.

"No. You need all the help you can get." Swizzle replied, Kit's breathe quickened. As he looked like he was ready to throw a fit; Swizzle look fearful not knowing what the bunny could do. Finally Kit sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose,

"Alright. If you think I—we need this then……I'll take it." Kit said.

"Good. Sometimes I worry about you." Swizzle said getting up, Kit blushed as he nervously messed with his ears.

"Why's that?" Kit muttered,

"…..I don't know…..you always seem a bit emotional. I guess I worry that something may push you over the edge." Swizzle said.

"Thanks…….I guess." Kit muttered, the NPC then watched as the racer walked off. Once he saw Swizzle was gone Kit smiled he then looked at the bag and the box and felt overwhelming shame. But the bunny swallowed it down and started to carry the supplies home. But he made a mental not that when this was all over.

He'd pay Swizzle back.

*

It didn't take long for Swizzle to get to the hospital. As he was taking a popcorn fan who had replaced Pucker's post at the desk.

"Hey I'm here to see Minty Saki." Swizzle said,

"Oh! Minty Saki….yeah….she's been moved to a padded security cell." The anthropomorphic popcorn said.

"What!? Why!?" Swizzle said both shock and horror coming over him,

"It's because she tried to kill herself with a plastic knife she had gotten with her food." The popcorn fan said looking as if she wanted to cry,

"We—Well can I see her?" Swizzle said. The popcorn fan nodded,

"Alright but only for ten minutes." She said. Swizzle nodded as a doctor led him to Minty's cell; when he got that the male racer almost had an emotional meltdown. As he saw the girl that was once Minty. Minty's hair was a tangled mess as a hospital robe replaced her regular clothes. As a strait-jacket hugged her tightly, Minty was rocking in place.

As a grin was on her face her eye's darted around the place.

"Mi—Minty! It's me Swizzle! Do you remember me?" Swizzle asked, but Minty didn't respond. The doctor beside him only gave the two a sympathetic look as the male racer tried again and again to get Minty to remember. In the end Swizzle left in tears running from the hospital. Once he had enough time to get his bearings, Swizzle pulled out his phone. Suddenly he got an idea.

He didn't know if it would work.

But he knew this nightmare needed to end.


	5. Emotion Manipulation

Kit and Fudge sat on the couch feeding Mocho and Cinnamon some of the milk they had got from the box.

"I'm proud of you Kit." Fudge said,

"You should be proud of Swizzle. He's the one that had bought it." Kit muttered. Fudge smiled softly,

"But you said that you we're trying to get one before Swizzle showed up. I know that must've been hard for you." Fudge said. Suddenly though Cinnamon used her hair to give a thumbs up to her dad. Mocho frowned as Kit and Fudge gave a impressed grin towards her,

"By the way what do you think Mocho's power will be?" Fudge said. Kit looked at his son for a moment,

"Well it can't be super strength. He's thrown things but they haven't made a hole in the wall. Maybe it's super speed! That was my dad's super power! Or maybe it will be something completely different." Kit said. Fudge thought for a moment,

"Well if it's not super strength it's not somewhat sentient super hair. Then it has to be similar to either one." Fudge said. Mocho smiled sheepishly what kind of power would he get? Suddenly the door slammed open and all the racers came in with Swizzle being the last. As he shut the door, Mocho looked ready to cry as he shook in fear. Kit realized his son was shaking and hugged him tight he did wonder why his son had been acting so afraid lately.

Cinnamon glared at the other racers mad they had interrupted her dinner.

"Guy's we have to do something to over throw Airhead and Sweet Loccino!" Swizzle said, everyone gasped. Including Mocho and Cinnamon;

"Are you insane!? We can't go up against them!" Taffyta said.

"Yeah! Our kid's lives have been threatened! I'm not going to take any chances!" Fudge said, Swizzle sighed.

"Yes but those girls have ruined Sugar Rush! Did you know that Airhead is going to cover all the tracks in a sticky substance. So sticky that not even the power up sugar rush could get our karts out!" Swizzle said, everyone gasped again and Cinnamon looked heartbroken.

"Bu-But why!?" Creumbelina said,

"Because she wants to take away our joy! By imprisoning us with fear and shame! We need to fight back!" Swizzle said.

"Yeah but how are we going to do that!? We could have to weaken their defenses first!" Candlehead said,

"Well we would have to get someone very small to be able to get through the Sugar Rush vent system. Someone who even those two would overlook." Swizzle said as his eyes landed on Mocho and Cinnamon.

"No! No! No! Nonono! NO!" Kit said,

"I agree with Kit. We can't let two babies do this!" Jubileena said. Swizzle shook his head,

"Not Cinnamon, I think Mocho would be the best choice." Swizzle said. And the room went completely silent; until it was broken by the sound of Cinnamon laughing. Everyone then started talk over one another while Swizzle tried to defend his reasoning. Mocho looked over to his sister as his face went red; he shrunk as he hid behind his ears. He then looked up to his dad who was now holding him close as if his life depended on it. Mocho felt tears streaming down his face.

Did his sister not believe he could do it? Mocho then looked back at his sister and felt more anger and humiliation he ever felt. But as him and Cinnamon locked eye's his sister's face suddenly went red as tears streamed down her face. The young hybrid raised an eyebrow he'd never seen his sister cry before and this seemed a bit….off. Why would she feel so much guilt just for laughing?

Mocho shook away his thoughts as he decided to get his dad's attention.

"Dada! Dada!" Mocho said, Kit heard and looked at his son.

"You alright little guy?" Kit asked, Mocho pointed to Cinnamon who was still crying. As she was trying to wipe tears from her eye's, her face was almost consumed by blush. Kit let out a broad whistle and that quieted everyone down along with getting Fudge to realize Cinnamon's distress. The fudge and fritter themed racer started rocking Cinnamon at instinct took control.

"Alright everyone baby is now crying we need to think of a plan that will work. Cause I'm not throwing Mocho into danger." Fudge said, Swizzle bit his lip as his mind drew a blank. Kit and Fudge rolled their eye's,

"Alright let's get the kid's to bed first. Then we can talk the rest of this out." Kit said. And the two parents walked up the stairs and out their kids into their respective cribs. Fudge made sure to turn on the nightlight for Mocho as she and Kit turned off the room lights and left. Mocho was about to go to bed until he heard his sister speak,

"When?" Cinnamon said. Mocho raised an eyebrow and looked at his sister.

"Whwn what?" Mocho said,

"When dwd ywu gwt yowr swpwrpower?" Cinnamon clarified. Mocho snorted before chuckling a little,

"Sis. I hwvwn't awd dwn't hwve my swpwrpower. I'll prwbwbly will newer gwt one." Mocho said. His sister then gave him a look before realization hit her.

"Ywu dwn't know. Mocho when ywu wooked at me ywu mwde me feel emwawrwsed and swd. And I wasw't feewing that befwre. Ywu dwd swmethwng." Cinnamon said; Mocho got an annoyed look.

"No I dwdn't! I'm a weak, pwthetwc NPC! How cwuld I mwss with ywur eemwtwns?" Mocho said,

"Well do it awawn! Fwcus on me awd twy to mwke me cwy again." Cinnamon said. Mocho groaned just wanting to get some sleep but he got up and looked at his sister through the crib bars. Cinnamon had a blank expression on her face as she had cleared her heard of anything and everything. Mocho sighed and squinted his eye's as he looked at Cinnamon. Focusing on sad memories and thoughts at first Cinnamon was a brick wall.

Until she sniffed as tears built in her eye's she blushed in embarrassment and tried to wipe the tears away. Mocho's eye's widened as he intensified his glared he forced his mind to think of the time Akihiko had abused and assaulted him. And that was the final nail in the coffin as Cinnamon burst into tears; crying uncontrollably. Mocho stared in disbelief. He made his sister, the queen of not crying….cry.

And he hadn't even said a word. Mocho felt a mixture of guilt and happiness as he waited for his sister to calm down.


	6. Getting The Ball Rolling

Sweet Loccino and Airhead woke up the next day as they heard the storm raging outside. The two princesses looked out their window to view the race tracks of Sugar Rush. The racer tracks were covered in a thick concoction of sticky slick, taffy, bubblegum, chocolate and more. And as the rain pounded against it the stuff seemed immune. Suddenly their was a knock at the door and Sweet Loccino opened the door.

They saw Swizzle who was soaked from head to toe. He had a stroller with him that had an umbrella like cover over it. Inside the stroller was Mocho.

"H—Hi. I hope you don't mind me bringing Mocho. Fu—Fudge and Kit thought I'd be a go—good idea for him to meet more people." Swizzle said, Sweet Loccino and Airhead looked between Mocho and Swizzle as they heard their thoughts.

'Hopefully Mocho isn't too much trouble.'

'Sunny Day. Sweepin' the clouds away….' Sweet Loccino and Airhead moved to the side letting the boy's in. Mocho looked at the two and could feel the hatred in them. The baby forced a goofy smile at the two as Swizzle walked by them.

"Alright then…..we need you to clean the torture chamber. I just finished up with one of those chocolate bunny fans. After all I gotta keep my senses sharp." Sweet Loccino said, her eye's never leaving Swizzle. Airhead moved the stroller away from the racer. And she gripped the handle,

"And I'll keep an eye on Mocho. After all he's just a widdle baby." Airhead said. Mocho started shaking and sweating not liking the tone in the princesses voices. Swizzle nodded and walked through the castle to the torture room. Once he was gone Sweet Loccino followed after him as Airhead walked to the throne room pushing Mocho with. Mocho gulped as Airhead started talking,

"You know fun fact. I've always though you we're the weak link in your family." Airhead said, Mocho whimpered slightly and sank in his stroller seat.

"Kit has super strength. Fudge has somewhat sentient magic hair. Cinnamon has just plain magic hair. And what about Mocho? He has _nothing_. You are a weak little _runt_. Doesn't it bug you Cinnamon is already taller then you are? But don't worry. At least you and Kit can cry about how you two will never be taken seriously ever." Airhead said, by the time she finished speaking. Mocho's cheeks we're a fiery red as tears poured from his eye's. He had his eye's closed shut as he could feel Airhead was feeding on his anger, shame, and sorrow. Airhead then opened a door and pushed Mocho's stroller in front of her throne. She then sat down and that's when her and Mocho's eye's locked.

*

Swizzle shuttered as he was forced to use his bare hands to get the splattered remains of the former chocolate bunny fan off the walls. Sweet Loccino watched with a sick smile of enjoyment,

"You know watching you suffer is fun. Too bad I already got my urge to kill out of me or else we'd be able to play." Sweet Loccino said. Swizzle grimaced,

'Man why does she have to be so creepy!?' Swizzle thought. Sweet Loccino giggled,

"I'm not creepy. I'm just….different. And all of this seems a bit….odd…..doesn't it?" Sweet Loccino said.

"What do you mean?" Swizzle said,

"Well we threaten Mocho and Cinnamon's life right in front of Kit and Fudge. They know you work here. And yet they let Mocho; their blubbering baby boy come here with you. It makes no since." Sweet Loccino said. Swizzle smiled as he faced away from Sweet Loccino.

"Well…..Kit and Fudge have been working on being more trustworthy with people. After all constantly being suspicious with someone can set a bad example for their kids." Swizzle said, Sweet Loccino glared at the racer and grabbed a frying pan that was on a rack. Swizzle was busy in his thoughts as Sweet Loccino got closer. Swizzle then turned around just in time and grabbed the end of Sweet Loccino's amulet. He ripped the amulet off and Sweet Loccino snarled in response. The infuriated girl then slammed the frying pan on Swizzle's head.

And the racer passed out immediately, Sweet Loccino gave a satisfied humph. Suddenly the princess looked up as if she was expecting something to fall. Sweet Loccino then heard Airhead scream and the princess dropped her task. She then ran through the castle trying to find Airhead. A few moment after she left something dropped from the castle vents.

It was revealed to be Kit as he had a satchel clinging to him. Kit then walked over to Swizzle and he grabbed the amulet.

"Thanks Swizz." Kit said,

"No problem." Swizzle replied rubbing his forehead. "Thanks for the serum. It only hurt a bit thanks to you."

Kit blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"It was nothing." Kit said.

"By the way….how did you know Mocho had found his power?" Swizzle said; Kit shrugged.

"I don't know it was kinda like that little connection I have with Fudge. I just felt it. Now drink this it will make a copy of you and we can move along and let the others in." Kit said, Swizzle nodded and took a small bottle of indigo juices from the NPC. He drank it and he felt his entire body buzz before he got up and when he looked he saw a copy of him slowly form. In the exact "knocked out" form he had taken before.

"Come on! Come on! If Sweet Loccino senses that someone is at the door our gooses are cooked!" Kit said, Swizzle nodded knowing they had to be one step ahead for this to work. Kit then helped the racer into the vent and followed after making sure the vent was closed up tight. Once they got to the castle door they opened it and saw Fudge, Cinnamon, and all the other racers. Even Minty who still was in her mentally deteriorated state.

"Alright my little princesses you know what to do right?" Kit asked, Fudge and Cinnamon nodded.

"Alright now everyone else spread out around here. We need to create as much distractions as possible. And you got the other NPC's to come right Kit?" Swizzle said,

"Of course I did! I never break a promise!" Kit responded. And the group then broke up making sure to close the castle door.


	7. Fighting Back

Sweet Loccino had just gotten to where Airhead was and she saw that Mocho was gone. And her sister was bawling her eye's out,

"Sis! What happened?" Sweet Loccino said.

"So—Something is wrong with Mocho! H—He looked at me and I started crying!" Airhead said her voice hiccupping, Sweet Loccino's eyes narrowed.

"That little creep found his power! Quick we need to find that bra—" Sweet Loccino said, until a huge crash cut her off.

"We don't have time! I'll get to the code room! You find Mocho torture him if you have to!" Airhead said, and Sweet Loccino nodded as the sister's split-up. Sweet Loccino ran into the kitchen and looked around; she then put her hand underneath one of the layers in her dress. She then pulled out a knife and looked at up to the ceiling. Sweet Loccino threw the knife and it hit the wall just missing the vent. Suddenly the sound of a baby giggling filled the air.

Cinnamon suddenly popped out of one of the cookie jars,

"How did—" Sweet Loccino said. Before Cinnamon threw a cookie at Sweet Loccino's face, the girl growled in return. She then put a hand underneath the second layer in her dress. And pulled out some ninja throwing stars, she then threw the stars and Cinnamon used her hair to grab onto one of the nearby shelves. She then swung on everything she could expertly dodging the stairs.

Sweet Loccino then threw one of the stars at Cinnamon's hair but the star then bounced off the baby's hair. Sweet Loccino's jaw dropped, Cinnamon then giggled how was this possible? She then glared at Cinnamon trying to figure out what the baby was going to do next. Only to get a splitting headache as that and other images to enter her mind. She gasped as one of the images stuck out but before she could do anything an explosion was heard.

And it felt as if the castle was now leaning to one side.

"What is going on!?" Sweet Loccino screamed.

*

Meanwhile on the left side is the castle a hole had been blown through. Kit had caused the explosion as he got the remaining Sugar Rush characters' inside. But as he got the last character inside he realized the castle was beginning to tip.

"Most likely because of the lack of support." Kit muttered to himself, making a mental note to be very careful now.

"Alright everyone you need to cause as much chaos as possible! Since these two can read minds and see into the nearby future the more trouble we cause. The more they won't be able to focus on one vision and the more likely they'll screw up! So……go, go, go, go!" Kit said, and all the characters nodded. And ran upstairs causing more mayhem the lords would be able to handle. Kit ran with the crowd only splitting away when he saw Cinnamon and Sweet Loccino still facing off. The NPC chuckled and looked at the amulet in his hands. His smile faltered slightly as he ran towards the ballroom and he opened the door.

He looked around and saw a table with a bowl on it. The bowl looked to be filled with fruit punch except there was a straw sticking out of it. Kit ran over and pulled out Mocho the bunny hybrid hugged his dad tightly.

"Do you have it?" Kit asked, Mocho nodded and pulled out Airhead's amulet. "Alright! Who's proud of his little powerhouse?"

"Dada!" Mocho said, Kit chuckled before he took the amulet and put his son on his back.

*

Airhead had just got into the code room as she swam for Mocho and Cinnamon's code boxes. Only for her licorice rope to get pulled so hard she landed back on the ground. She was dazed for a minute once her vision had cleared. She realized that not only was she tied up; but Fudge and Swizzle was towering over her. Swizzle picked up Airhead and made sure to tie her restraints right.

"Your pretty good with knots." Swizzle said,

"Thanks." Fudge replied. As him and Fudge walked over to the ball room.

*

Cinnamon was now gumming down the cookies from the cookie jar. As Sweet Loccino was out of breathe and had exhausted every weapon she had. Suddenly a chocolate bunny fan ran into the room and began using chains to keep Sweet Loccino down. She tried glared at the bunny and tried to suck out it's soul. But the bunny saw it coming and tied a rag over the girls eye's.

It then put thick metal mits on Sweet Loccino; and it got Cinnamon down. It then ran off to the ball room ready for the final confrontation.

*

Swizzle came in holding Airhead's tightly. While there chocolate bunny fans pulled Sweet Loccino's limbs apart as she struggled to get free. They stared at Kit in disgust,

"You think this will work!? When we get out—" Airhead said.

"Hold it! I didn't plan this…..Swizzle did." Kit said, everyone looked at Swizzle in shock.

"Yeah I had come over to Kit and Fudge's house to offer my plan. But they denied my first one so we worked together to think of an even better one. But in the middle of it Kit got some look in his eyes and ran up stairs. He then brought Cinnamon and Mocho downstairs and told us that Mocho had found his power: Emotion Manipulation. We knew that since you guys had the ability so see into the future. We had to do the opposite of what our instincts told us." Swizzle said,

"At first the other's thought it made no since. But it did. Mocho is very sensitive when someone insults him he feels like he got his wrists slit. When someone praises him he feels on top of the world. So his body developed this superpower for only what I could guess. Defense or to help other's understand him. Or both I can't say for sure." Kit said. The NPC then pulled out the two amulets, "But enough chit-chat." He then put them on the table. And lightly pressed his foot on it enough for the amulets to crack slightly.

"Ya know these amulets seem pretty important. I wonder what would happen if I broke them. Would all the souls return to their games? Would you lose most of your power? Would…..you lose your dad?" Kit said, suddenly thought Airhead and Sweet Loccino busted out into laughter.

"Please our powers aren't confined to those amulets! We can use ours anytime we want! If it weren't for our splitting headaches you'd be done! Those things are just mere storage! And our daddy runs it! If you break that amulet he'd just go and possess the first person he sees!" Airhead said, Kit growled and handed the amulets to Mocho. He then put his son down on the table and jumped on Airhead. Kit was about to beat the living daylights out of her until Fudge pulled him off. Unfortulently the bunny landed on his satchel and all the chemicals spilled out. Kit gasped and removed the satchel from him, everyone tensed up as Kit ran over to Mocho and picked him up.

Finally a voice broke free from the crowd,

"Run away!" Taffyta said. And Swizzle along with the chocolate bunny fans dropped the two girls. And everyone made a break for it they ran outside and a few people hid in buildings. While others got into a fetal position covering their heads. Fudge and Kit did that as well but made sure to cover Cinnamon and Mocho with their bodies.

Finally the castle exploded in a huge muffin cloud as the sonic boom broke down buildings and all rubble was spread around the shattered kingdom.


	8. Epilogue: All's Well That Ends Well

"Kit wake up." A voice said, Kit groaned slightly.

"Kit get up now." The voice commanded, Kit slowly opened his eye's. But as he opened his eye's he saw Rancis. Kit gasped and his eye's widened; he then realized something warm and alive was under him. The NPC got up slightly making sure to still cover Mocho, he looked over his son. He wasn't hurt too bad only a few scratches;

"Wait! Where's Airhead, Sweet Loccino, and—" Kit said until Rancis interrupted.

"Turbo's soul seemed to have passed on." Rancis said,

"And what about Sweet Loccino and Airhead?" Kit asked. The racer then motioned the NPC to follow him. And Kit picked up his son using his ears to cover some of Mocho while hugging him close. It was then Kit saw that the castle was completely destroyed. Only the place that protected the code room and a few room and hallways remained intact (fundgen included).

He looked around and saw numerous character's we're either knocked out or just waking up. Ruble laid all over the place as the NPC just realized it was raining. Him and Rancis stopped as they saw Airhead and Sweet Loccino. Parts of their body had been blown to bits while they bled profusely. Vanellope and Gloyd we're wrapping up their injuries as Sour Bill put chains on their legs and wrists.

Sour Bill carried the two to the remains of the fundgen once he was gone. Vanellope and Gloyd started walking around helping some character's get up. Kit sighed in relief, but before he could even relax an alarm went off in his brain.

"Where's Fudge and Cinnamon!?" Kit said, Rancis smirked slightly but walked over to one of the (somewhat) still standing buildings. Kit saw Fudge who was holding Cinnamon close as the baby babbled. As a fire roared by the two. The NPC ran over to his sugar mama and sat down next to her. By then Mocho started to wake up and he immediately felt the happy and calm emotions.

He hugged his dad as Kit smiled,

"Okay now that Vanellope and Gloyd are getting everyone out of the rain. What happened while we we're gone?" Rancis said. Fudge and Kit both paled slightly and looked at eachother. As they smiled nervously.

 _ ***one week later***_

Vanellope had just finished undoing all of the weather changes to the game. As everyone finally saw what could be the first sunrise in months. She then started to program in the Sugar Rush seasons knowing fall would be coming soon.

Rancis was busy as well not only looking at wedding plans but was looking at castle designs. Trying to figure out what to use to rebuild him and Vanellope's home. Kit and Fudge we're helping as him and the fudge themed racer had their children in their laps.

"Cinnamon." Mocho said, Cinnamon was puffing out her cheeks trying to speak.

"Hold on don't go and hurt yourself!" Fudge and Kit said, Cinnamon sighed. She wanted to speak, Mocho gave a sympathetic grin to his sister as she crossed her arms. Rancis chuckled,

"If me and Vanellope have kid's I hope their as cute as yours." Rancis said.

"I'm sure they will! But note she'll by very cranky nearing the eighth to ninth month!" Kit said,

"Hey! I think I acted lovely!" Fudge said. Kit snickered before managing to hold it back,

"Yeah sure." Kit said with a playful eye roll.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but Airhead and Sweet Loccino are supposed to get locked away in their code boxes today. Would you like to see them off?" Rancis said, Fudge and Kit sighed. And waited for Sour Bill to come with Airhead and Sweet Loccino. It didn't take long as the sour drop came by with the two traitorous racers. They came to the code room and Vanellope dragged them to their code boxes. As they we're wide open ready to swallow the two; Sweet Loccino looked ready to kill.

While Airhead had a sneer on her face,

"Would you guys want to apologize to us at least?" Kit said hopefully.

"Ha! Not on your life!" Airhead said,

"Alright you two time to go." Vanellope said. She then threw the two in their code boxes and closed them up tight. And as soon as she was done thick and big chains appeared on the boxes.

"Will they ever be released again?" Fudge said, Vanellope sighed.

"Only if someone pure of heart touches the boxes will they be free. And no one I know like that exists." Vanellope said, and they all walked out of the code room. And Vanellope closed it up as they got back to rebuilding the kingdom.


End file.
